Wireless Technologies such as Wi-Fi and Cellular are converging in the market place. This convergence promotes a need for link layer network technologies that better facilitates the convergence of these technologies both from the radio frequency (RF) modulation adaptation perspective as well as from the link layer protocol support perspective. The following describes two main wireless technologies.